


Make It Double

by genmitsu



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genmitsu/pseuds/genmitsu
Summary: Jim and Oswald really enjoy their rich sex life and spice it up some more.---To be completely honest, he brought it upon himself. He always showed Oswald a good time, working him with diligence, making him come apart on his fingers alone, before he even got to the actual good old fucking. No wonder Oswald wanted to return the favour.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Jim Gordon
Comments: 14
Kudos: 35
Collections: Gobblepot Week 2020





	Make It Double

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh, I began this story so long ago, but only now got around to finishing it. Feels a bit weird for a story with no plot at all ^^"  
> I really don't have any excuses.  
> Hope you enjoy this XD

It was definitely Oswald’s fault. What other reason could there be? The man took to fingering Jim whenever they met, even if it was only a brief stolen moment in their busy schedules. He’d just look at him and slide his hand meaningfully over Jim’s thigh, producing an almost Pavlovian reaction to the touch, and Jim would groan and drop his trousers, hot and anticipating.

To be completely honest, he brought it upon himself. He always showed Oswald a good time, working him with diligence, making him come apart on his fingers alone, before he even got to the actual good old fucking. No wonder Oswald wanted to return the favour. But Jim just couldn’t resist, not when Oswald was so unbearably alluring when they got intimate - his usual controlled and silky voice changed its pitch and shattered into tiny mewls and moans, his pale skin turned pink and hot, and he never had any idea what to do with his hands, either grabbing at the sheets or Jim’s clothes, or shoulders, or burying them into Jim’s hair. Jim couldn’t get enough of that. And when Oswald had an orgasm or two or three, and was limp and mellow, breathing heavily, and Jim finally fucked him, he became so much more sensitive, so much more responsive, reacting to the tiniest of movements, the lightest of touches, and shuddering around Jim, losing control of his body to pleasure, his moans becoming throaty and low. Jim always got so turned-on by it, he’d drive into him ruthlessly, his rhythm powerful and deliberate, making Oswald scream and come under him once again, this time to full completion. And then Oswald would smile at him, coming down, pure delight and sweetness and satisfaction, and no, Jim could never get enough of that. He kept telling Oswald how beautiful he was, how much he turned him on, how much he loved him. It was really only a matter of time before Oswald wanted to try and affect Jim the same.

At first his explorations were tentative, unsure, but with Jim moaning in appreciation Oswald grew bolder, more adventurous, more ambitious, and now it only takes a touch, a glance, to make Jim all bothered and rushing to bend over. Oswald’s fingers are amazing, so elegant Jim could get hot just on the pure aesthetics of something so beautiful sliding into him, and so deft. He’s figured Jim’s weak spots out in no time and he attacks them deliberately, smiling smugly all the while as Jim pants and clings on to Oswald for support. In the dim light of the GCPD evidence room Oswald holds him, whispers in his ear how aroused Jim makes him, and how he’d love nothing more than to fuck him until Jim could no longer take it… and then he slips his fingers out and puts Jim’s trousers back on, and Jim is so, so screwed. He is stretched, claimed, and teased, half-hard and wanting more, forced to wait until they’ll be able to continue.

Because even if they come, it’s not as fulfilling as a thorough and lengthy intercourse. Sure, it takes the edge off, but it is never enough, not when both of them want to worship the other and make him feel the whole extent of their love. Not when Jim loses his mind over Oswald’s gasps between their kisses as he thrusts into him. Not when Oswald learns just how much Jim loves to push himself onto his cock. And they can’t keep away from each other during their daily run-ins, they have to share at least a kiss, an embrace, some skin to skin contact. And oh, Jim loves it when Oswald slides his fingers in.

Oswald knows it, you see. That’s why he fingers Jim so often, when they have at least a bit of privacy, however short. In the car. In the storage room. In Oswald’s office. In Jim’s office, for God’s sake, with the rest of the officers walking just outside the door, and Jim has to control his voice so as not to let even a tiny moan out, and he bites his hand, or sometimes Oswald just stuffs his pocket square into Jim’s mouth when he adds more fingers in, smirking, and Jim prays to all the gods no one would try to get a glimpse through the blinds that, even closed, don’t shield everything. Wouldn’t do for his subordinates to see their captain bent over his desk while a criminal kingpin fucks him with his fingers. Would probably dampen the morale just a bit.

They can’t wait for their evenings, eager to continue, eager to please. And one night Jim brings home a surprise. He unpacks it with some trepidation, giving it a once-over. It’s a sex toy for couples, well-chosen for its girth and length and texture. Jim slides his palm over it, concerned and aroused both. This might be a little too kinky for them, a little too much - but at the same time maybe it’s just right.

“Jim?”

He turns to the door facing Oswald, and involuntarily showing him the toy he’s holding. Oswald’s eyes widen a little in surprise, but then he licks his lips.

“What’s that, Jim?” Oswald asks, approaching, and Jim could probably come from this velvety voice alone, if it said something dirty enough. He gulps and smiles, making his own step towards his lover.

“A sex toy for us,” Jim says, leaning over and kissing Oswald. He hums in satisfaction, and puts his hand on Jim’s neck, asking for a deeper kiss and receiving it, enthusiastically.

“It’s not something I would have imagined us trying,” Oswald’s eyes crinkle as he looks up at Jim when they part. “We don’t seem to be lacking anything to warrant a… double-ended dildo, I believe this is called?”

“We could always try those cock rings you’ve been eyeing later,” Jim grins and pulls Oswald towards the bed. “And this will be different. I mean for us to use it simultaneously.”

Oswald’s eyes flash with a sudden understanding and lust that just about floors Jim even before he gets pushed onto the bed and pinned down and kissed with passion and heat. Moans, gasps, pulled clothes - they’re still so hungry for each other, even after all this time, and is it any surprise? There’s no such thing as  _ enough _ when it comes to the both of them.

For all that passion, Jim fingers Oswald leisurely, the feeling of him stretching on Jim’s fingers, getting just a little more supple, a little softer inside is just too exquisite. Oswald kisses the smug smirk off of Jim’s lips and murmurs “Put this pretty mouth to better use” before he shifts their position to straddle Jim’s chest and Jim can do nothing else than take that splendid cock of his as deep as it goes. Between Jim’s fingers and his mouth working so diligently on him Oswald comes apart much quicker than usual, jolting forward, almost making Jim choke as he spills. Jim moans at this, at being used like this, at Oswald’s cock stuffing his mouth, stretching his lips, it’s almost enough to send him over the edge as well, and yet Oswald leans back, arching, as he reaches for Jim’s cock to fondle it, to use those clever, beautiful fingers to bring him off.

With the initial edge taken care of they can focus better on other things - on how the lube makes obscene noises, on how Oswald’s skin blooms pink with blush and his chest heaves as Jim works the dildo inside. They can take it slow. They can take it however they want.

“How does it feel?” Jim murmurs, stroking Oswald’s stomach gently. “Does it feel as good as I do inside you?”

“It… feels stiffer…” Oswald gasps, arching into the touch. “You… you try it…”

Jim hums as he straddles Oswald’s hips this time, and guides the toy in. He can only do it slowly, because every move he makes provokes a sound out of Oswald, somehow desperate despite his earlier orgasm, and the deeper it goes, the more frantic Oswald becomes. He grabs Jim’s arm, his fingers gripping hard, his breath heavy.

“Should we stop?” Jim asks, pausing - but he really doesn’t want to stop, if he’s honest. It feels different, true, too firm inside, too whippy, stretching him almost mercilessly, and he wants more of that, and more of Oswald’s sweet reactions.

“No!” Oswald moves and bites his lip immediately, hissing, and now, with the dildo deep enough inside Jim himself, he realizes what Oswald means. It’s a little too much, it makes him shivery and so much more sensitive, and it presses against his prostate in such an excruciatingly delightful way.

“Let’s… let’s take it slow?” Jim suggests, breathing shallowly now. Oswald nods, his fingers relaxing a little on Jim’s arm, sliding over it in a caress, as if trying to smooth over his earlier roughness, and it brings a smile to Jim’s lips.

He moves very carefully, not exactly pushing, but  _ moving,  _ and as Oswald gasps at that, Jim finds his hand and interlinks their fingers together - Oswald’s gripping back gratefully, some sort of anchor, something vital and necessary. Jim can’t hold back his moan, sudden and reverberating, when Oswald pushes  _ back, _ driving the toy deeper in, and arches again, and it’s something entirely new and sending jolts of pleasure through his whole body.

They find the rhythm, neither totally in control of it, and they’re soon a mess of moans and whimpers and hot breath, and they kiss frantically, grinding with more and more need, and then Jim reaches down and wraps his hand around both their cocks - Oswald digs his fingers into his arms, shuddering and keening - Jim tightens his grip, and the release feels sudden and ruthless and everything whites out.

Jim practically collapses on top of Oswald, gasping, his senses so heightened that every breath and shiver just make him feel the whole length of the toy inside him more acutely. He masochistically revels in how weak it renders him - but not weak enough so he wouldn’t want to pepper Oswald’ soft neck with kisses. Getting rid of the toy is an ordeal, and as much as Jim tries to keep it still as he lets it slide out of him, it still moves enough to reduce Oswald to a whimpering mess again.

“Love you,” Jim whispers as he tries to calm him down with more kisses, gentle and sweet, with tender caresses meant to distract Oswald from Jim’s pulling the toy slowly out. Oswald is so dazzlingly sexy, spread out for him like this, it’s unbearably hard to resist temptation, so much so that Jim gives in - and pushes the toy back in, just a little bit.

“Jim!” Oswald exclaims, catching him by the wrist.

“More, darling?” Jim asks, tenderly, teasing him by giving the toy a tiny wiggle.

“No! No, please, take it out,” Oswald pleads, digging his fingers deeper into Jim’s wrist. “It’s too much right now.”

“Alright, alright,” Jim leans over to kiss him softly. “I’m sorry,” he whispers into his lips. “You’re just too beautiful like this and I always want you.”

He does his best to coax Oswald into relaxing again, and finally pulls the toy completely out. He gently touches Oswald’s stretched entrance, caressing, and practically loses his mind when he feels it contracting greedily over his fingers. Jim continues his ministrations, more deliberate now, half wanting to tease Oswald back into arousal, wanting to bring more pleasure, get him breathless again…

Oswald’s kissing him back with increasing fervour, tiny moans escaping, his whole body responding to Jim touching him so wonderfully, and he grabs him by the shoulders when Jim latches onto his neck.

“Jim, fuck me…” he gasps hotly, pressing closer. “Fuck me, now, please--”

Jim groans, almost undone by this, and drives his hard cock inside Oswald, making him keen and dig his nails deeper into Jim’s shoulders. It spurs Jim on even more, his lover’s legs tightly wrapped around his hips, wanting, wanting, wanting him so much they just can’t stop - it’s pure bliss, being so close, being so needed and wanted.

Oswald shivers in his arms after, the aftershocks of the release and overstimulation still rocking through his body, and Jim holds him gently, warm and solid and comforting. Moments like these feel the most tender for them, most filled with trust, and Jim smiles into Oswald’s soft damp hair.

“So, was it worth trying?” he asks, stroking Oswald’s back.

“Mmhm,” Oswald hums, burying his face into Jim’s chest more. “Definitely. I’m so mellow, Jim…”

“I’m happy,” Jim murmurs back, feeling definitely more relaxed than he’s felt in weeks. Somehow, all his troubles fade away and become less daunting after he gets to spend time with Oswald, and he always finds the strength to deal with them the next day.

He’s almost slipping off to sleep when Oswald presses to him more and says “We have to try those cock rings next, Jim, I think you’ll like it,” and Jim feels the inexorable heat wash over him at the thought. He bites his lip, trying to rein in his imagination, not to think too hard about what it would be like, what would Oswald enjoy out of  _ that… _ God, but he’s becoming so kinky!

And that is definitely Oswald’s fault.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it this far!  
> I know commenting on smut may feel awkward, but feedback would be much appreciated <3


End file.
